deaths_unitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Peterson
| birth_place = Greeley, Colorado, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Greeley, Colorado, U.S. | death_cause = | spouse = Joseph Robert Skutvik, David Hartley | children = 2 | nationality = | other_names = Mandy Peterson | occupation = Actress | years_active = 1982–1995 | known_for = Can't Buy Me Love }} Amanda Peterson (July 8, 1971 – July 5, 2015) was an American actress. Peterson is known for her role as Cindy Mancini in the 1987 comedy film Can't Buy Me Love. Early life A native of Greeley, Colorado, Peterson was the youngest of three children. While living in Colorado, she made her stage debut in a production of The Sound of Music. At the age of 9, she won a role in the musical film Annie, where she appeared as a dancing extra. Peterson went on to land guest spots on Father Murphy and Silver Spoons. In the 1983–1984 television season, she co-starred as Squirt Sawyer on NBC's Boone. Boone was canceled after one season. Acting career In 1985, she won her first starring role in the feature film Explorers. The following year, she co-starred in the Emmy Award-winning miniseries A Year in the Life. It was third-highest rated miniseries of the 1986–87 US television season with a 16.9/27 rating/share.(Three or more parts.) TV Guide magazine, June 27–July 3, 1987, issue #1787. All figures are based on the Nielsen ratings. The rating represents the percentage of the 87.4 million TV households tuned to a station (sets watching this show). The share represents the percentage of TV sets tuned to a television station at the time of the broadcast (sets in use) and was later adapted into a television series of the same name. The series aired from 1987 to 1988 on NBC. In 1987, Peterson co-starred with Patrick Dempsey in the teen comedy Can't Buy Me Love. The film earned mixed reviews but became the sleeper hit of the summer. As a result, Peterson and Dempsey obtained teen idol status after the release and subsequently appeared on covers of teen magazines such as Tiger Beat, Teen Beat and many others for a considerable amount of time. Peterson went on to appear in other films including Listen to Me (1989), and made guest appearance on Doogie Howser, M.D. in 1990. Peterson's last onscreen role was in the 1994 film, WindRunner, starring Jason Wiles. Personal life After 1994, Peterson left the entertainment industry. She briefly modeled for a Colorado photographer in 2012.http://www.krproductionscolorado.com/amanda-peterson.php Peterson was twice married. First to Joseph Robert Skutvik, then following their divorce, to David Hartley. Together with Hartley, she had two children. She was discovered dead in her Greeley, Colorado, home on July 5, 2015, three days away from her 44th birthday. The cause of death has not been released. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1971 births Category:2015 deaths Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Colorado Category:American child actresses Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:People from Greeley, Colorado